This invention relates to an improved paste dispensing electric appliance for squeezing collapsible tubes to expell a usable quantity of the tube contents. The invention is useful in connection with paste materials, particularly toothpaste, packaged in collapsible tubes.
The toothpaste tube is a familiar item in most homes and the subject of, albeit somewhat exaggerated, much humor about exasperation of the use over the condition and location of the tube. The underlying truth of the humor is that the collapsible tube more often than not becomes a rather unsightly mess as the contents are used. An attractive household appliance that can dispense a small quanity of toothpaste upon command, enclose the paste tube to prevent countertop messiness and retain the tube in a fixed location would alleviate this household problem.
While many devices for mechanically squeezing such tubes are known, there appears to be a need for an improved paste dispensing device using a reduced number of interacting parts. Such a simplified design would result in a reduction of manufacturing cost and an increase in reliability of the device.